In the Darkness
by KoalaCupcake
Summary: What if it wasn't the man in the moon who saved Jack from the lake? What if it was Pitch? Who would Jack become?
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for clicking on this story! :)**

**So this is just a one-shot for now. If enough people like it I might continue. Hope you enjoy! Please review! :)**

* * *

It was bright.

That was all he could think.

It was bright.

It was cold.

He was scared.

But then, then he saw a shadow. It was somewhat frightening and scary, yet it seemed to chase the light away.

And when it did, he wasn't scared anymore.

The icy mirror shattered at his gentle touch. A hand grasped his. He was lifted out of the cold waters and pulled onto his feet.

He looked up and saw the shadow turn into a man. He had grey skin, black, spiky hair and bright golden eyes. He smiled at the boy.

"Your name is Jack Frost." he whispered, his voice gentle and kind.

"Jack Frost..." The young spirit repeated back.

"My name is Pitch Black."

"Thank you, Pitch Black."

"For what?" He asked with an amused smile on his face.

"For saving me from the lake." The boy smiled up at him. "Thank you for saving me from the light."

* * *

"Once more." Pitch ordered. The young winter spirit obeyed and immediately thousands of icy crystal daggers shot from his hands and impaled every target.

"You're getting very good at this." Pitch marveled.

"Yeah, maybe, but only from 300 years of practice." Jack and Pitch laughed and then made their way down the dark tunnels.

Jack knew his way around the eerie darkness of the layer so well know. Before, when he first arrived Jack would wander the endless corridors and passages until eventually he would find his way back to his room again. Now he could easily navigate around his new home.

Jack picked some lint off of his black, frost covered hoodie. He turned to Pitch.

"Why did you save me?"

"Hmm?"

"From the lake? From the light?"

"Because I saw the moon."

"What do you mean?" Jack looked up at him.

"I saw the moon about to save you. If he did I knew what might have happened.

Imagine spending 300 years alone, in isolation, with no one who believed in you. Stuck with mediocre powers that could only be used through an object, like a globe or a staff. Imagine never being seen, never being able to touch anyone, never being able to talk to anyone.

I guessed that that was what the moon planned for you. I couldn't stand to see a spirit with so much potential only become a pawn in someone's evil plan."

Jack was silent for a while. "Thank you." He finally said.

"You are most welcome."

* * *

** How was it? Should I continue? Please review! :) Thanks for reading this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone!**

**WOW! 11 reviews for the first chapter! Ahhh! *faints* ;D**

**Since you guys like the story so much I have decided... (drum roll please)... to continue! Hooray! :D This story will probably be about 6 chapters so I'll try my best to update once a day. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Thanks to everyone who reads this story! :)**

**Here is chapter 2. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of its characters.**

* * *

"Guys, do you know what this means?!" Tooth buzzed to and fro, excitedly watching the moon's light shine on to the glowing, blue crystal.

"Manny is choosing a new guardian!"

"Wait, a new guardian? Since when do we need a new guardian?" Bunnymund was quite displeased. Firstly, for being proved wrong about Pitch coming to the North Pole and secondly, because he didn't want any help from a new guardian.

"I guess it's a big deal." North shrugged.

"I wonder who it's going to be!" Tooth was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement.

Sandy made a picture of a four leafed clover and Tooth nodded.

"Your right! Maybe the Leprechaun!"

They all quieted down when they saw the moon beginning to choose.

They all watched in awe as a figure made of blue light began to form.

"Please don't be the Groundhog, please don't be the Groundhog." Bunny muttered under his breath.

The figure of a boy wearing dark hoodie and a mischievous smile appeared.

"JACK FROST?! Ok I take it back. The groundhog's fine." Bunny stared angrily at the figure.

"Jack Frost...?!" Tooth said, shocked, eyes brimming with tears.

"It can't be..." North looked at the figure sadly.

Sandy wiped away a tear and wondered why the moon would have chosen this poor boy.

All the guardians knew of the boy's tragic story. The moon made him a spirit and was about to rescue him when the boy was stolen by Pitch. The moon informed the guardians and had them searching for weeks but they had never been able to find the two since. They could only wonder in sadness about what became of the poor spirit.

How did Manny expect Jack to become a guardian when he was either dead already or has his head filled with the boogeyman's lies? How where they even supposed to find him?

"Manny, how is this possible?" North looked up at the moon. Light shone down from it and a picture of a city appeared.

"It's Burgess." North said aloud.

The picture of the city zoomed down onto a forest, and then zoomed up again onto a picture of a wooden bed frame with a dark tunnel beneath it.

"Pitch's lair." Bunny was slightly annoyed. "Why didn't you tell us before?"

The moon answered him with silence.

"Never mind that! To the sleigh! Let's go get our new guardian!"

"You sound like you're going to adopt a puppy, mate." Bunny rolled his eyes but soon followed the excited guardians to the sleigh.

* * *

Pitch is my rescuer.

Pitch is my family.

Pitch is my rescuer.

Pitch is my family.

Jack repeated the words to himself over and over and over again, just like Pitch had taught him when he first arrived.

At first Jack was slightly doubtful of the words, but now he believed them wholeheartedly.

Pitch is my rescuer.

Jack smiled happily at the dark walls of his small, square room. It contained a bed. That was it. But Jack didn't need more than that. He was content with his room.

Pitch is my family.

Jack admired the beautiful darkness surrounding him. He had lost all memory of light and color long ago. He only knew of blacks and grays. He knew one other color, but he did not know the name. He used to know it. It was the color he saw when he stared into the eyes of his rescuer, or when he angrily eyed the glowing lights on the globe. The color reminded him of...an orb? An orb in the sky. It was not the evil moon, though he wasn't quite sure what that color was, either. Was there another orb in the sky? That would be interesting. He wondered how it would work, though. When would the moon be up and when would the other orb be up? At the same time? Separately? He groaned. The outside world was all too confusing. He was glad he had stayed in Pitch's home for his entire life.

Pitch is my rescuer.

Jack touched his hair for the millionth time. What color was his hair? What color did Pitch see when he looked at his eyes? Were they the same color as the lights on the globe? Or a new color? What did his face look like? How...how...How...? He forgot the word again. He knew it when he first came. Was it...old! Yes, old. How old was he? But if he had an age, did that mean time was real too? Ugh, this was all too confusing. He really should listen to Pitch when he tells him to forget what he knew at first, and pay more attention to what he tells him.

Pitch is my family.

Pitch is my rescuer.

Yes, that's what Pitch told him. It was the truth.

That's when the door burst open. Pitch ran inside, looking somewhat nervous.

"They are coming. The guardians."

Jacks eyes widened. No. It can't be. Not the evil minions of the moon! They want to capture Pitch and Jack. But Jack was determined not to let that happen.

"We must go. Come with me." Pitch told him.

Jack ran out of his room and into the dark hallways. They sped through the tunnels until they found one of the exits. Jack and Pitch fled out of the lair and just as they got out they bumped into the guardians.

* * *

Tooth was startled when Pitch zoomed out of the tunnel beneath the old bed frame and bumped into them. She saw another smaller figure dart behind him in fright. Pitch looked at them with startled eyes.

"Pitch. Where is Jack." North growled at the nightmare king.

"I-I-" Pitch stuttered, but stopped as the figure Tooth saw seconds ago step out from behind Pitch.

All the guardians gasped in shock at what they saw.

He was a young boy, wearing a tattered black hoodie and worn out pants. He had grey hair that was probably once white, but now was caked in dust. He was incredibly thin; he looked like he hadn't eaten in months, possibly years. The worst was his eyes. They were a dull, lifeless blue-gray and were very large, probably from living in the dark for so long. The boy looked around incredulously, probably because he had never been above ground before. He looked pretty damaged physically, but they couldn't begin to judge the damage mentally.

They couldn't possibly imagine this boy having a mischievous smile.

The boy looked around with unseeing eyes. Tooth guessed that he was no longer able to see in the light. It was probably burning the poor thing's eyes right now.

"Jack, please, come with us." tooth pleaded. The sight of the child broke her heart. She was a guardian of childhood. How could she have let this child suffer for so long?

Jack turned to her. Because of his lack of sight his other senses were probably heightened so he could probably easily pinpoint her location.

He stretched out his hand and out shot millions of deadly ice shards. She tried fly out of the way, but not before several could hit her wings and send her crashing to the ground.

She looked at her bent, ripped wings. Tears fell down her cheeks. How would she ever fly again? She touched one only to instantly pull her hand back and wince at the spikes of pain.

The other guardians stared at her in shock. She realized too late that Jack used the moment they were caught off guard to shoot ice from his hands and freeze them all in place, save their heads, so they could breathe.

"JACK FROST!" Bunny yelled as he struggled to break free.

"Jack! Let us out." North commanded.

Jack listened to their cries with a satisfied look on his face.

"Well done, Jack. Come, let's go." Pitch applauded him and they both started to flee into a shadow to escape.

"Wait!" Tooth cried. "Jack! The Man in the Moon chose you to be a guardian! You have to come with us!"

Jack stopped suddenly. He just stood there, frozen like the ice he created. Then he started shaking uncontrollably. They heard him sob. Pitch took his hand and led him away into the shadows. They both disappeared.

* * *

Jack was hysterical. He sat on his new bed in his new room sobbing and shaking. He was so scared.

He was scared because the evil moon had tried to turn him into one of his evil minions. He was scared because he and Pitch were almost captured by them. He was scared because when he went outside his eyes and skin burned and he couldn't see. Pitch was right. The outside world was nothing but evil.

He didn't see colors or orbs in the sky. He saw light and pain and burning. It scared him. And the words the guardians said frightened him.

He still couldn't see yet. His eyes were still burning but now that they were back in darkness there wasn't as much pain.

Pitch came into his room.

"I'm so sorry you had to face such evil today. I'm sorry you had to hear such terrible lies."

His apology only made the memories replay in his mind and brought on another wave of sobs. Pitch stared sadly at the frightened winter spirit. Jack just cried.

Pitch is my rescuer.

Pitch is my family.

Jack repeated the words over and over in his head, no longer wanting to think about new colors, orbs in the sky, burning light from the moon and evil words spoken by guardians.

"Don't worry, Jack. We will make them pay for the evil they've done."

Jack let his tears fall as he listened to Pitch's comforting words.

Yes, Pitch was right. They should make the guardians pay.

Pitch is my rescuer.

Pitch is my family.

The guardians are liars.

* * *

**How was it? Hope you like it so far! :)**

**What will happen to the guardians? What is Pitch planning? Tune in to the next chapter to find out! :D**

**New chapter should come soon. Thanks again to everyone who reviews and to everyone who reads this story. Please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone!**

**Wow! Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! They made me smile :)**

**I literally read them and then immediately went to work on the next few chapters so as a result I'll be updating twice today! Hooray! :D**

**Here is chapter 3. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

The guardians were finally rescued by Tooth's fairies and the yetis, who had noticed the guardian's absence and had came looking. The big four were now gathered in the globe room, completely silent. Other than to call out to and thank the fairies and yetis hey hadn't spoken a word.

Tooth bit back tears as she looked over her wings. They all knew they were damaged beyond fixing. She would never fly again. How would she continue her job?

Tooth stifled a cry when she touched them. Spikes of pain struck her and she couldn't help but let a few tears fall.

The other guardians looked at her in concern but she waved them off. They all returned to their thoughts about Jack Frost.

They felt a combination of sadness and guilt toward the boy and hatred and loathing toward Pitch. How could he be so cruel to the poor child? And the fact was, Jack probably had no idea how much he was suffering, what with his head filled with the lies of the nightmare king.

Tooth could barely stand to think of herself as a guardian anymore. she felt sort of a sense of failure when she thought about how she had abandoned a child in great need for 300 years. She was disgusted with Pitch for being so cruel; but she was mostly disgusted with herself for not doing anything about it.

That's what she was doing, she realised angrily. Here she was, moping around in the pole when she should be out there doing something, and saving that poor boy from Pitch. She stood up.

"Come on, guys! There is a child out there, somewhere, in Pitch's clutches. Aren't we the guardians of childhood?!"

The others were silent. They were too lost in their feelings of failure.

"Well fine! If being a guardian means sitting around all day ignoring children in need then I...then I don't want to be a guardian anymore! If you need me I'll be protecting a child who needs me!" She stormed out of the workshop without looking back at the other guardian's shocked faces.

* * *

Pitch and Jack made their way to Pitch's globe room and met their army of fearlings. Everything was in place. It was time to attack. First, though, they needed to get the guardians to come to them.

"Alright, Jack, I'm going to lead the guardians here; do you know what to do afterwards?"

"Yes! I just-" Jack was cut off by a voice echoing of the walls.

"Pitch? Jack?"

"Toothiana." Pitch grumbled. But then he got an idea. "Hold on, perhaps this will work after all...Jack, go to your room and stay there. If I call, come and be prepared to attack."

Jack looked confused, but nodded and ran off toward his room. once Jack was out of sight Pitch called to Tooth.

"Well well well, if it isn't Toothiana, Queen of the Tooth Fairy armies."

"Pitch." Tooth snarled as she stepped into the room. "Where is Jack?"

"I'm afraid I don't know-"

"I will not say this again. Where is Jack?"

Pitch laughed. "And why should I answer? I have an entire army of fearlings right here at my side and you're here with...oh, that's right. No one."

Tooth looked somewhat uncertain for a moment, but she quickly hid it.

"Pitch, let Jack go or I'll attack."

"Really? You and what army?" Pitch laughed.

"This army." A very startled Tooth and Pitch looked over to see Bunnymund grin at them. Behind him was North, Sandy, All the Yetis and All Tooth's fairys. Tooth looked so relieved to see them.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, mate. And sorry about what happened before. You were right."

"I know." She grinned. "Now come on! Let's fight some nightmares!"

And with that they charged.

Pitch had been startled by the sudden appearance of the guardians but quickly got over it as he ordered his nightmares to attack.

* * *

Wonder, hope, dreams and memories clashed with fear and dark as the battle raged. Sandy smashed Nightmare after nightmare with his dream sand whips. Tooth couldn't fly, but with one punch a nightmare was dust. She swerved up behind sandy and quickly took out the fearlings sneaking up on him. She yelled in victory and ran over to another area to fight some more.

* * *

Bunny was taking out fearlings by the dozen. His boomerangs turned out to be very effective against the creatures. He laughed as he took out a dozen more by surprise. Was this seriously all Pitch had up his sleeve?!

* * *

North brought out his twin swords and focused on Pitch. He took a swing at the nightmare king but he easily dodged it as he brought out a giant nightmare sword. Sword clashed against sword in the epic duel. Pitch was able to dodge north's attacks but only by a hair. He soon let his guard down and north was able to disarm Pitch and threaten him with his swords. Pitch was shocked and stumbled back into the darkness where he disappeared. Time for his backup plan.

* * *

Jack was sitting in his room, staring at his walls. He was wondering what was happening out there with Toothiana, but he trusted Pitch.

Jack jumped in surprise when his door burst open. He was about to ask what was going on when a hand covered his mouth.

"Don't make a sound. I'm going to help you. Come with me." Pitch hissed. Jack nodded and followed him out the small room and into the globe room. Jack was shocked to see the guardians, but not as shocked as he was when Pitch walked out into the light with the boy and held a nightmare sand knife to his throat.

"W-What-"

"Quiet!" Pitch hissed at the boy. Then he spoke aloud.

"Don't move and I won't kill him."

The guardians immediately stopped fighting and whirled around to face him. They stared at the frightened boy with a knife at his throat in horror.

"Pitch! You've lost! Let him go!" Tooth shouted.

"No. I'll give him to you if you resign as guardians and give me control over the children."

Jack was horrified. Pitch would gladly hand him over to the evil minions of the moon if they let him scare children?! This was betrayal!

But Pitch is my rescuer. Pitch is my family.

What is going on?

* * *

The guardians exchanged looks. What were they going to do?

* * *

**Ahhh! Cliff-hanger! Don't worry; next chapter should be up soon. :)**

**Ok so when I was writing this I completely forgot that Jack and Pitch were in a new lair so let's just assume that the new lair looks pretty much just like the old lair. Yeah, I know that doesn't really make sense...sorry...**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter! Reviews help me update quicker! So please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone!**

**Ok I'm so sorry I didn't update twice like I said I would. I was really busy. Here is the next chapter! :D**

**Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! They make me write and update faster! I love reading your reviews, so thank you. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of its characters.**

* * *

It was Sandy who figured out what to do in the end. He conjured up a dream sand ball behind his back and winked at Tooth.

"Um, Pitch..." Tooth said to the nightmare king, who pressed the knife closer to the boy's neck.

"Yes?" He grinned at her.

"Um...are your fearlings supposed to turn pink?"

"WHAT?!" Pitch yelled incredulously and whirled around. It was just enough of a distraction for Sandy to throw the dream sand at Pitch and knock him out. Pitch immediately fell to the floor, fast asleep.

* * *

Jack stared in horror as the nightstand knife dropped to the floor.

B-but...Pitch is my rescuer. Pitch is my family.

But family is not supposed to try and kill you.

What if he was only trying to...um...?

He was trying to kill you.

But Pitch is my-

Enemy.

No.

"NO!" Jack yelled when he saw Pitch fall to the floor. Jack didn't know about dream sand. He didn't know Pitch was asleep. He thought he was dead.

Jack burst out sobbing and fell to his knees.

"Dead...He's dead..." He gasped between sobs. Jack wailed in anguish. Then he stopped.

"You...you...you..." He stood up and faced the guardians. His face was full of hurt and rage.

"You monsters. YOU MONSTERS!" He screamed and sent wave after wave after wave of icy shards at them. He gathered all his energy and sent a giant wave of ice upon then that wiped the guardians off their feet and froze them in seconds. Jack didn't even look back when he flew out of the lair in anguish.

* * *

The yetis and fairies had been farther down the halls battling escaped fearlings and had missed the wave of ice. They heard the guardian's calls for help and ran to their rescue. The yetis tied up the sleeping nightmare king, threw him into some extra room they found and locked him in there. Then, after many tedious hours of melting and chipping away at the ice, the guardians were all finally free. They all used North's globes to get back to the North Pole.

The guardians were all lost in thought. They wondered how a spirit could be so powerful, yet so young. They wondered how he thought that Pitch was dead. They wondered, just how mentally damaged was this poor spirit?

* * *

'Pitch is evil.

Pitch is my family.

Pitch tried to kill you.

Pitch is my rescuer.

Pitch doesn't care about you.'

'Pitch lied, he lied to me. I can't trust him, I can't trust anyone.'

Jack was lost and losing his mind.

'Jack Frost that's what Pitch told me, my name is Jack Frost. But maybe my name isn't Jack Frost because Pitch lies.'

Jack didn't know where he was, all he saw around him was snow. He became more and more confused as he fell into the snow.

'But Pitch told me everything I know, so what is real and what isn't? Are colours real? Or the guardians? What's my real name? Who will tell me if I can't trust anyone?!'

Amongst the questions one thought made itself clear to jack.

'No one cares for Jack Frost.'

* * *

**Next chapter will be up tomorrow! Wow, only two chapters left! I hope you're all enjoying the story so far! :)**

**Again thank you to everyone who reviewed and thank you to everyone who reads this story. Please review! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi!**

**This chapter will be somewhat shorter but I need this chapter in order to set up the next.**

**Thank you! For all the amazing reviews! I love them! They help me write and update quicker! Thank you all so much! :D**

**If any of you are interested I have a new story up called Forget Me and I would love it if you could go check it out. Thanks! :)**

**Here is chapter 5! Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of its characters.**

* * *

The guardians were debating on whether or not they should challenge Pitch again. They were back at the North Pole, sitting on plush sofas inside the globe room.

"Well, Jack has certainly grown more powerful. How can we battle Pitch without expecting him to come to his aid?" Bunny stated.

"Did you not see the confusion and horror in his eyes when Pitch had a knife at his throat?! The poor thing probably trusted Pitch wholeheartedly and is probably too conflicted to come to his aid." Tooth argued.

"Yes, but if Jack comes across us fighting Pitch then he is going to attack us."

"He's just a child! We should be helping him!" Tooth whined.

"But he is a powerful one. We must be careful." North argued.

"Come on, let's worry about the kid later and figure out our battle plan." Bunny suggested, not knowing that his words would cause Tooth to have a major fit.

"Worry about him later?! Worry about him later?! That's it; I'll give you something to worry about-!"

North stopped her as she prepared to punch Bunny. Bunny looked at her shocked. Tooth took a deep breath and apologized.

"Sorry Bunny. You're probably right. We should deal with Pitch first." She said reluctantly.

Sandy made a picture of the guardians sneaking up on Pitch.

"Good idea Sandy! Now that Jack Frost is not there we can rally the yetis and Tooth fairy armies and attack Pitch!"

"He's probably rallying his forces right this second." Bunny grumbled.

"Well, what are we waiting for?! To the sleigh!" North cried.

* * *

Pitch laughed at the guardian's feeble attempt to lock him up. The room was filled with shadows so he merely disappeared into one and appeared in another shadow in his globe room.

He called upon his hiding nightmares. There were still enough of them. He may have been defeated more easily last time, but he hadn't even used all his fearlings.

Pitch whistled and ten thousand nightmares appeared and joined the thousands he already had.

He wondered were Jack had gone. He was probably still upset about what Pitch had done, but he knew the boy would come crawling back to him eventually.

Pitch looked over his army.

Yes, this was going to be lots of fun. He grinned.

* * *

**Cliff-hanger! Wow! Next chapter is the last one! There's going to be an epic showdown but I'll leave it a surprise as to who it's between. ;)**

**Next chapter will be really long so if I get it done in time I'll update today but if not I'll probably update tomorrow.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and to everyone who reads this story! Please review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone!  
Welcome to the final chapter of In the Darkness! This chapter will (hopefully) contain awesome showdowns, epic battles, lot's of sadness, stuff you never expected to happen and lots of other hopefully cool stuff! Hope you enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of its characters.**

* * *

"Pitch! It's time to end this!" Tooth cried. The guardians, yetis, egg golems, and tooth fairy armies stood at the entrance to Pitch's globe room, waiting for Pitch and his nightmare armies to show themselves.

One nightmare stepped into the clearing. Then another, and another. Soon there were a total of ten nightmares facing them. Bunny laughed.

"Is this seriously all you got, Pitch?! Because this is a pretty sad attempt at trying to beat us!" Bunny called out to the silent shadows.

"Oh, don't worry." Pitch's voice came from everywhere at once. Suddenly Tens of thousands of nightmares stepped from the shadows and surrounded them. The guardians and their armies found themselves in the middle of the clearing, completely surrounded.

"This is only the beginning." They could hear the grin in Pitch's voice. "Attack." He ordered calmly. And with that the battle began.

North slashed Nightmare after nightmare with his twin swords. He laughed as he sent a group of them cowering and retreating. Sandy destroyed the nightmares sneaking up on North from behind with his dream sand whip. Tooth backed him up with her tooth fairy armies.

Bunny, the yetis and egg golems smashed nightmare after nightmare. Bunny soon found himself cornered with nightmares coming at him from all angles. Fortunately for him his egg golems noticed and came lumbering over, crushing nightmare after nightmare.

"Thanks." He nodded to them and ran off to battle another group of fearlings.

Baby tooth took it upon her to find Pitch. She zoomed to and fro through the dark shadows, looking for a sign of his cold cruel laughter or his glowing amber eyes. When she found nothing she flew to her mother, Tooth, and reported that he was nowhere in sight.

"Curse that Pitch! Don't worry baby tooth, we'll find him. Now go on and help your sisters!"  
Baby tooth nodded and flew off to go fight some nightmares.

Sandy sent powerful waves of dream sand at the nightmares, crushing them instantly. He used the nightmares by turned them into dream sand manta rays and sent them to attack. More nightmares closed in on him but were quickly destroyed by the tooth fairy armies. Sandy grinned as They all cheered and high-fived, then zoomed off to fight some more.

Bunny used his boomerangs to wipe out ten fearlings at a time. They were easy to beat, but because of the sheer numbers it was tiring. He whirled around to find a hundred coming towards him. He swore.

"Somebody help me over here!" He called out and North rushed to his aid. The boomerangs and swords slashed through the fearlings like they were made from thin air. The two guardians cheered. It looked like they would actually win this battle!

Then they heard Tooth's cry. They rushed over to her to find thousands of fearlings knocking her over and attacking. They immediately got to work slashing at the fearlings until tooth could stand. She joined in, punching and kicking the nightmares till they turned to dust. She commanded her fairy armies to attack the remaining ones there.

It seemed like they had pretty much won. The last pockets of fearlings were being chased away by the yetis and egg golems.

"Thought victory would be so easy, guardians?" Pitch laughed, his voice echoing through the room.

"Come out and face us, coward!" Bunny called out to the shadows.

"No thank you. I'd much rather watch the fun from right here."

"Come out, Pitch!" North called.

"How about a little game? All you have to do is not drown in the nightmare sand. Easy."

The guardians tried to keep their balance as the room started rumbling. Suddenly nightmare sand started pouring out from all directions. They were already almost ankle deep in it.

"Sandy!" North called out and the sandman nodded. He conjured a powerful wave of dream sand and shot it at the nightmare sand. The dark sand immediately disappeared and turned to dream sand.

"Aw, you're no fun." Pitch said with disapproving voice. Sandy stuck his tongue out.

"How about-" Pitch started but was quickly interrupted by Bunny.

"How about you come down and face us?!"

"Fine." Pitch snarled and appeared in front of them, flanked with about ten thousand more nightmares. Bunny groaned.

"Ugh, enough with the nightmares already!"

"No." Pitch answered.

"Whatever."

And the armies collided once more.

The fairies, egg golems, yetis and dream sand manta rays attacked the nightmares. They may have been outnumbered, but the nightmares were undoubtedly outmatched. Ten thousand became five thousand as the friends of the guardians attacked and destroyed the fearling army.

The nightmares never stood a chance.

Meanwhile, the four guardians faced off with Pitch. Pitch sent a wave of nightmare sand crashing down on them but sandy quickly made a dream sand bubble around them to protect them.

"Thanks Sandy." Tooth smiled. Sandy nodded at her.

Pitch growled and then a giant nightmare sand sword appeared in his hands. He swung at them but was met with north's twin swords and then a punch to his head from Tooth.

"You insolent fairy!" He cried and whirled around to face her. She punched him again.

"That's for Jack!" She cried. "And this-" She said, punching him again, "Is for calling me an insolent fairy!"

She flew up and high-fived the other guardians.

Bunny saw as Pitch pulled back a nightmare sand arrow and aimed it at Tooth. Before he could cry out Pitch fired it and it hit Tooth in her back.

* * *

Tooth felt the arrow impale her back. Her eyes went wide with shock. She could feel the nightmare sand coursing through her veins, eating her away. She fell to her knees and gasped as a sharp wave of pain spread across her body.

"No..." She mumbled. She could hear the other guardians crying out to her but their voices were muffled and distant. A lone tear trickled down her face as she held her head high. She refused to give Pitch the satisfaction of seeing her pain.

She couldn't hear her friends anymore but the sound of pitches laughter rang through her head. She felt the darkness eating away at every fibre of her being.

"Thank you...and tell...tell Jack...I'm sorry..." She managed to get out before she collapsed and fell into someone's arms. She could hear tears falling like tiny bells ringing but she couldn't hear her friend's voices. She stared into the nothingness engulfing her. She held back her tears and smiled because she wasn't afraid. She wouldn't let Pitch scare her.

She closed her eyes as one last tear fell and her one last breathe left her body. All her thoughts drifted away...

* * *

North held Tooth in his arms. '_She_ _is dead. She is dead. She is dead.'_ The thought repeated like a broken record in the minds of the three remaining guardians.

They all wept for the guardian of memories. All of Tooth's fairies felt the pain of her loss and wept. The egg golems watched in silence and the yetis hugged one another and cried.

North gave tooth's limp body to Bunny and stood up to face pitch. He was shaking with rage. Pitch was laughing.

"Well this is certainly-" Pitch was cut off by North charging at him with his swords. Pitch looked around, realized that all his nightmares had been defeated, and fled into the shadows.

North roared and charged after him but was too late because Pitch was already gone.

* * *

It was one day since Pitch had killed Tooth and fled. The remaining guardians stood in the globe room. They held hands and bowed their heads. They stood in front of Tooth's memorial. The yetis and fairies stood around them, silently shedding tears.

* * *

After the memorial was done, the remaining three guardians gathered in the globe room. They were silent, had nothing to say. Except Sandy, when he noticed the man in the moon was trying to tell them something. He jumped up and down and pointed at the moon.

"What is it, Sandy?" North asked. Sandy made a picture of the moon and then pointed up. North looked up and understood.

"Ah! Manny! What is it?" He called to the moon. A single beam of light fell to the floor and made a picture of tooth, and then Tooth's palace.

"Who will...replace Tooth? But Manny-" North argued but stopped when he saw a beam of moonlight fall on Baby tooth, who was watching from nearby with the other fairies.

Everyone was silent. They were happy for baby tooth, and had no doubt that she was perfect for the job of taking over collecting the teeth but Tooth's death was all to fresh in their memories that it was hard to think about replacing her. Nevertheless, they couldn't go against Manny's wishes.

"Alright, old friend. Now what else do you need to tell us?" North looked up questioningly at the moon. He had a feeling that replacing Tooth wasn't the only thing he wanted to tell them.

They all watched as a ray of moonlight appeared on the floor with Jack's silhouette in it. Bunny looked at it, confused.

"Jack...? What about him?"

* * *

Jack was lying in the snow when he saw Pitch approach. He immediately shot to his feet.

_'Pitch is here to lie; he's here to lie to me.'_

Jack marched up to Pitch. "Go away." He said angrily. "No more lies. I don't want to hear your lies."

"Come with me, Jack." Pitch grinned as they were both swallowed by darkness.

They appeared on a flat platform of rock on the edge of a volcano.

The heat gave Jack a massive headache, made his vision swim and made it hard to concentrate.

"What do you...what do you...want...?" Jack managed to get out.

"I want you to join me. If you don't I'll leave you here." Pitch grinned.

Jack coughed and fell to his knees.

"Join me." Pitch held out his hand.

"No."

"WHAT?!" Pitch was shocked. "But I saved you! I rescued you! I am the only person you can trust!"

"You...you want to leave me on an active volcano."

Pitch was shocked in to silence. His plan had backfired horribly.

Jack got up and made his way towards Pitch.

"See, the thing is, I don't need you anymore."

"W-WHAT?"

"I can defeat the guardians with one wave of ice. I don't need you and I don't need your lies."

"YOU-YOU WILL FEAR ME!" Pitch roared.

"No. I'm done with you." Jack turned and began to try to make his way off the platform. Pitch was furious. He had lost, and there was only one thing left to do.

"You have to understand, Jack. There's no place in the world for you. There's no where left for you to hide." And with that Pitch conjured nightmare sand and slammed it into the platform, causing it to crumble and collapse into the lava, bringing Pitch and Jack down with it.

* * *

"Jack? What about him?" Bunny asked. Then the silhouette of Jack faded into nothing.

"He...He...He's dead." North stammered.

Then a silhouette of Pitch appeared and soon faded too.

"Pitch is dead as well." North managed to get out.

The North Pole was silent.

* * *

**1 year later.**

It was the annual Guardian meeting. All three guardians and baby tooth arrived in silence. They still hadn't gotten over Jack and Tooth's death.

The guardians wondered what would have happened if the moon found Jack first. Maybe things would have turned out better. Maybe Jack and Tooth would still be alive.

Then maybe Jack wouldn't have been with Pitch for 300 years. Maybe Jack wouldn't have been trapped in the darkness for so long.

The end.

* * *

***Sobs* Jack and Tooth's deaths were just too sad to write! :'(**

**WOW! The story is finished!**

**Thank you so much to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favourited this story! Thank you so much you are all amazing! :D**

**If you haven't already i ask you to check out my other Rise of the Guardians fanfics, Hidden in the Ice, Fading Frost, Not Believed In and Forget Me. Thank you!**

**Please review! :)**


End file.
